Grandmother's Memory
by FantasyWriter666
Summary: Amber never thought much of her grandmother. One day, she finds an old picture album that has pictures of her grandfather's wedding day. What happens when she finally asks who her grandmother was? Summary sucks. IMPORTANT NOTICE INSIDE!


**Kura: Hey guys. I know it's been awhile. I'm doing this because my grandmother passed away in April and I didn't have time the last few months to do this. So this is a dedication to my grandmother. Also, mentions of Puzzleshipping a Yami BAkura/Oc**

**IMPORTANT: I am going to Discontinue ****Abuse, Drugs and Change, ****and re-write it. New title is yet to be decided. I'm sorry for the wait. . **

**Bakura: FantasyWritter666 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! She owns her imagination and the cards that she has.**

**Kura: Read and Review!**

"Hello" Talking _"Hello" _Spirit talking

_Summary: Amber never thought much of her grandmother. One day, she finds an old picture album that has pictures of her grandfather's wedding day. What happens when she finally asks who her grandmother was? Summary sucks._

* * *

Long, amethyst-tipped, black hair dripped slightly as its owner brushed it out. The teen sighed and gently worked around the sudden knot that had appeared, imagining what her grandfather would say if she didn't brush it again. A hand took the brush and started to brush out her hair, causing her to jump and actually look at her mirror.

"Grandpa, you scared the crap out of me." She said. Her grandfather chuckled and continued to brush. Solomon Motou looked over his granddaughters sharp features and inwardly sighed. He noticed something sitting on her bed and almost choked.

"Amber, where did you get that?" He asked. Amber Motou glanced at the photo album on her bed. Her golden bangs started to dry and framed her face sharply, adding to her cold personality. Ever since the spirits had gain their own bodies, Amber, Akefia, as he declared the day after waking up, and Marik went just about everywhere together. Atem had moved into the guest bedroom and he and Yugi were dating, finally. She inwardly sighed when she thought of Akefia.

"Grandpa, who was grandma?" She asked. Her grandfather froze. Amber's two best friends walked in as he sighed and began.

"Your grandmother was a beautiful woman. She was talented in many things, and, your and Yugi's golden bangs come from her hair color. Her hair was golden, about the same as a piece of gold, and was as long as yours. She loved the two of you as well." Solomon started, glaring at the two boys to be quiet. He slowly continued to brush Amber's hair as Yugi walked in and sat on the bed. Atem stood in the doorway.

"Do you think she would have loved Yami…before he died?" Yugi asked quietly. Amber turned stone white and went silent. Their grandfather looked over at Atem, who looked confused.

"Knowing your grandmother, she would have made sure all three of you were in our house and that Yami had the time of his life before he passed." He said. Amber clenched her hands into fists and looked at the floor, blankly.

"Amber Amisi Motou, it was not your fault for his death so stop blaming yourself right now." He grandfather said, surprising everyone at her full name. Amber sighed and looked back up.

"Anyway, your grandmother had the same obsession with Egypt as I do. That's why you were named Amisi. She thought it fit you and, don't get me wrong, she was right. Also, she loved everyone who walked through the shop doors; she didn't care what they did or looked like." Solomon finished. Amber looked at him. She looked back at her two friends, who had begun to smirk.

"Do you think she would be proud of me? Despite all of my choices I have made?" Amber asked. Her grandfather smiled and handed the brush back to her.

"I think, if she was here, she would be routing for you the whole way up. And she absolutely loved your hair, Amber. She would spend hours brushing it out and braiding it, which is why I get so angry when you don't brush it." He said. Amber smiled, a true genuine smile, which shocked her friends and got up, grabbing her cards.

"Thank you grandpa. Atem, Yugi are you two heading to the tournament?" Amber asked. The two boys nodded and disappeared to get their decks and duel disks.

"We'll meet you downstairs. I need to talk to her real quick." Akefia said, as Marik followed Mr. Motou downstairs. He nodded and shut the door behind him, leaving the two in silence. Amber's features started to shift back to her normal scowl as Akefia pulled her into him.

"You should smile more often. You looked beautiful." He said, shocking the girl. Amber gulped and looked away.

"After my grandmother passed away, I vowed I would only smile for Yugi, and now Atem, and for the man who could melt away the depression. Two of those promises are fulfilled, while the last one is never to happen." Amber said. Akefia looked at her in shock.

"She has so much doubt about herself, even love is impossible for her. Now I really wish I had told her sooner." Akefia thought. Amber looked up at him as he leaned down and kissed her softly. Amber gasped as he pulled away. She blushed slightly before looking down in embarrassment. Akefia began to worry until Amber pulled him into a hug. She buried her head into his chest. He hugged her back and leaned next to her ear.

"Amber, I want to be the one who sees your smiles every day. I want to be the one who you come to when you need someone to talk to or when you need a shoulder to cry on. Amber, I love you." He said. Amber looked up and kissed him. Her whispered 'I love you too' barely reached his ears but he smiled and pulled her back to him. Unknowingly to the two teens, two ghostly figures watched them. One was a boy, about Yugi's age, maybe older, with black, crimson and gold hair and a black bracelet around his left arm. The other was an older woman, whose gold hair remained beautiful and bright. Her eyes were amethyst and she had a soft smile on her lips.

_ "Come Yami, it's time to go."_ The women said softly as the two teens walked out the door. Amber looked back in one more time and blinked. Akefia noticed her tense.

"Are you okay?" Akefia asked, looking over at her. Amber looked at him and shrugged.

"I thought…I thought I just saw Yami and my grandmother." Amber said, as the two continued downstairs. The two spirits smiled and disappeared.

* * *

**Kura- And done. Sorry if the ending is confusing.**

**Bakura- Meh.**

**Kura- Shut up Bakura. Read and Review!**

**~FantasyWritter666**


End file.
